Boy Troubles
by dipdab
Summary: Kara needs to talk about what happened after the events in 2x10. Just a big sis/little sis drabble about boy troubles.


**A/N:** We've been severely lacking those sweet Danvers sisters moments this season, right? We also haven't seen Kara talk about Mon-El or the kiss, so why not just combine the two to satisfy me and my imagination. Kara has been playing her cards close to her chest this whole season when it comes to Mon-El, and that end scene in 2x10 was no different. I'm really looking forward to seeing how this plays out!

For those wondering about Life on Earth, don't worry, i'll be back updating that soon (i'm working on it :P ).

She was pissed. Angry. Disappointed.

He wasn't ready. Or maybe he just doesn't get it. Either way it was a mistake, and it could have cost innocent people their lives…all because of her. She would've had to live with that guilt for the rest of her life if something had happened to them.

Maybe she wasn't cut out for this mentoring thing after all, and coming to that conclusion hurt. She honestly thought she would be good at it, and was excited to finally train someone after accepting that she wouldn't get to fulfil her duties with Kal-El. It was the one thing her parents had asked of her before they died.

And on top of that all of that, he had dumped a-whole-lot of information on her in the span of a couple minutes, blindsiding her completely. She didn't even get the chance to get a word in before he practically ran out the door.

She let out a defeated sigh, leaning over to bury her face in her hand. ' _Yeah, add confused to the list.'_

"Here."

She lifted her head to see her sister offering her a glass of wine, not that it would have any effect on her. She took it anyways. "Thanks."

The faint voices from the TV filled the silence. Alex took the spot next to her on the couch, picking up the remote to scan the channels for something to watch. "So, you wanna tell me what this is all about/what's going on?"

Kara sat back against the soft cushions, adjusting the leg that had been tucked underneath her. _Where to start?_ Did she want to tell her sister about the kiss? Maybe she should just talk about what happened at the cop station without mentioning feelings…

"Is this about James?"

She lets out a short laugh, exasperated. "No, that's another problem for another day." She didn't want to talk about that right now, on top of everything else. She was somewhat calm, but if they started talking about Guardian right now she thinks she'd end up breaking something. "It's Mon-El."

She could feel her sister's eyes on her now. Kara took a sip from her glass and then set it down on the table in front of her before resting her head against her hand on the back of the padded couch cushion.

"He saved me when we were at the station. He was supposed to stay with the cops and protect them, regardless of what happened to me…If James hadn't shown up, who knows how many of them would've been killed."

Alex pursed her lips, nodding her head slightly. "I saw. Winn pulled up the footage."

"I taught him to always save the people, no matter what. I had it handled, Alex." she added when she saw her sister's brow furrow slightly. "I've been up against worse."

Alex didn't seem too pleased about that comment. She never liked hearing about all of the times her sister's life was in danger. "If he had left you there and you had been hurt, or _died_ , then what's to say they wouldn't have come after them and done the same? At least this way it was a fair fight."

Kara didn't say anything to that. She dropped her gaze to look at the strings of her sweats, taking them between her fingers and giving her something to focus on. "We kissed."

"What? When?"

"When he was dying. We didn't know if Eliza would find a cure for the virus, and he kissed me." She said in a rush, glancing up to see what her sister was thinking. "He thought he was dying. But he didn't, so he pretended it never happened."

"Wow. That changes things." Alex put the pieces together, understanding her dilemma. "Okay, so feelings were involved."

"Yeah. He came by last night- told me he remembers the kiss." She feels her cheeks warm at the memory. Yes, she was pissed at him, but she'd also be lying to herself if she said she hadn't felt butterflies or her heart skip a beat at his confession. ' _Comets._ ' He told her.

She snapped herself out of her thoughts, noticing the soft smile on Alex's face. She could probably guess as to what she was thinking about. "And?"

"And nothing! I can't trust him after what happened." She grabbed the small pillow beside her and placed it on her lap. _It was that simple, wasn't it?_

"Kara- "

"How do I know that he won't do that again? That he won't choose me over innocent lives, all because he cares about me?"

She felt her sister shift closer to her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Kara brought her hands up to hug the arms around her even closer, leaning into her sister's side. "You just gotta have faith. He's new to all of this." She felt Alex press a small kiss on the top of her head. "I've made my fair share of mistakes, particularly when you're involved, or J'onn for that matter."

Kara took a deep breath _._ "Okay, so I overreacted?" She took her sister's silence as an answer.

"Maybe a little." Alex softly, lifting her hand up so she could bring her forefinger and thumb close together.

She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed now. "Great."

"It'll be fine." The feeling of Alex's body lightly shaking against her seemed to lift her out of her funk.

Maybe it would be fine. Maybe she was making this out to be bigger than it actually was.

"So…how was the kiss?"

 _Rao, never mind._ "Uh uh, I am not drunk enough for that." She began to blush, she knew it.

"Oh, come on!"

"It was a long time ago…I don't really remember."

" _Please_."

"I don't know what to tell you."

After a beat, Alex spoke. "You _like_ him."

"What? _No._ " She tried to deny it, but she was never a great liar. "Alex- "

"It's all over your face, Kara." Alex leaned closer and whispered, "It's okay if you liked it. You can tell me."

She closed her eyes, pulling her lower lip between her teeth, and exhaled slowly. "Okay, _fine._ It was…nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"He said my eyes were like comets." She waved, noticing her sister's brows raise and her lips purse. _That piqued her interest._

"Wow, okay. Now we're talking."


End file.
